Shadows Don't Burn
by Mari Star 146
Summary: While on his search for the Avatar, Prince Zuko runs into a problem and is in need of some help. The help he and his crew finds is something none of them would ever expect or even begin to believe. Romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Just a note before we start. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction in the form of an actual storyline. I'm used to writing in the form of dialogue and script so just bare with me. This is also my first _Avatar_ fic and I hope you can enjoy it. By the by, if any of them are OOC, I'm sorry but you'll just have to deal. That or find another fic to read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or any of the characters on the show. I do own Kali and the concept of Shadowbenders, though. If this is alike to anyone who has had this concept, I am sorry and it's completely coincidental because I did not see any other idea like this in another fic while scanning around the site. If you'd like to use my concept, I'd appreciate if you would ask me first and give me at least _some_ credit. I'm not a complete bitch after all.

**Summary:** While on his search for the Avatar, Prince Zuko runs into a problem and is in need of some help. The help he and his crew finds is something none of them would ever expect or even begin to believe.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_This is unbearable_. Zuko thought to himself. They were on the Avatar's tail only yesterday, but today the flying bison became lost from the Fire Nation's sight again all because Uncle Iroh had fallen ill due to a poison from an insect bite. The illness started soon after they stopped on a forested island for supplies. No one seen what type of insect it was or even if it was an insect. They just saw the swollen area on his leg.

_This is not good at all. We have to stop at an island and look for a medic of some sort._ Zuko bellowed orders to his crew to stop at the next island along the way. Iroh was down bellow deck while the crew doctors were trying to figure out the right anti-venom to use on him. They had no idea which one to go by and all they could give him was something to slow his blood flow to prevent even more of the venom from spreading. (A/N: I'm not a doctor. I don't know if this could be reality. Just go with me.)

Soon, the soldier in the crow's nest spotted an island and the ship sailed in its direction. After a few minutes of sailing, Zuko disembarked the ship and walked to the small town along with two soldiers. He scanned the market place in search of someone who would be intelligent enough to give him any information on a skilled healer or medic. He finally spotted a man working at a fruit stand and walked up to him.

"Do you live in this town or are you a traveling merchant?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Replied the older man with a grin on his face.

"Which one, you old fool!"

It was apparent that Zuko did not find the man's jest too humorous. The man just gave him a blank stare and confirmed he lived in the town his whole life and made an unclear suggestion that the young prince should show a bit of respect for his elders. Good thing for him it was in a low mumble, though.

"Now that you've answered that question, answer the next one. Does your town have any type of healer? Specifically one who is skilled with poisons?" Zuko asked.

"We've had a young girl living in the area for a few months now. She young looking, but she refuses to tell anyone about herself so we don't know her actual age. However, she knows quite a lot about poisons and anti-venoms. It's quite scary once you think about it. In fact, nothing about the girl seems right. She's just plain out strange." The vendor responded.

Zuko seemed to be able to ignore the remark about the man's overall description of the girl. He didn't care what she was like as long as she was able to do the job he needed her for. "Where is she located?"

"She's been living with an older couple who reside on that hillside." The man answered as he pointed at a road that travels up a hill. "You shouldn't be able to miss the house. It's the only one on the road that has a barn attached to it."

"Thank you for your time." _And wasting mine._ Zuko thought bitterly as he walked away from the vendor with his two soldiers following him like the mindless drones they most likely were.

Following the road the man pointed to, he looked at the few houses that were along it and finally spotted the only one with a barn. He went up to the front yard of it and spotted an elderly woman outside feeding some chickens. He then spotted a man coming out from the barn holding a pail and only could assume that he was her husband.

"That bird in there eats more than all our chickens combined!" the elderly man exclaimed with a bit of laughter as he walked over to his wife.

"Well, Kali's been seeming awfully distressed lately. More than what she'd appear usually. I think that swim might cheer her up a bit. I hope she doesn't decide on traveling again… I'll surely miss the younger company around the house." Responded the old woman with a soft smile on her face.

Zuko coughed, not out of sickness, but out of annoyance because the older couple didn't seem to notice him and his guards being there. The older woman turned her gaze from her husband over to the banished prince and offered him a smile. "Why hello there. May we help you?"

Zuko gave her a bit of a glare because of her "stupid question". "I'm here looking for a young girl. A villager told me that she's skilled in poisons and I'm in need of her services."

"You must mean Kali. She's not here right now, but she'll be back later." The man responded with a smile.

"How long is 'later'?" Zuko asked with a tone of annoyance.

"We've never been too sure when it comes to that girl. She likes to get away from the hussle and bussle in this area and go to a place that she can relax." The woman answered.

Suddenly a thought popped into Zuko's mind. _She's a traveler and they let her live here for free?_ "Why does she stay on this property? Is it because you allow freeloaders?" He asked with an obvious disgust in his voice.

"Oh heavens, no. She wouldn't allow it. She does all the final chores of the day. Not to mention she does anything we might ask of her. She's such a sweet girl. A bit strange, but sweet." Said the woman.

_Again with this "strange" nonsense._ "Tell me this then… Where would she be right now? I overheard you both talking about "swimming"? Is there a body of water around here other than the ocean?"

"Yes, young sir. There's a lake up this path behind our house. A small waterfall leads into it and she's usually up there. She says the sounds calm her." The woman replied while pointing to a wooded trail diagonally leading away from the barn.

After she finished, Zuko nodded to the woman and her husband and started towards the trail. He didn't make it more than five steps before the woman added, "Please don't be alarmed by her outward expression to you. She's very unique in her ways."

Zuko continued walking with his guards following behind him. _Like a young girl would alarm me. She can't be as strange as people put her off to be._ He thought as he continued along the wooded path. The walk wasn't that long until a lake with rocks and a waterfall flowing down a great cliff behind it was in site. The three Firebenders looked at it in awe instead of a threat, being it was their opposite element, because that's how immense the sight was.

The young prince scanned the cliffs while walking closer to the lake to get a better view of the top. Something made his heart skip a beat at the sight he seen, though. At the top of the cliffs, there was a girl standing. She had black hair that was tied into a short ponytail while two short strands hung to both sides of her face for her bangs. She wasn't very tan, but she did have a healthy appearance for her skin tone. She wasn't skinny either, but had a nice build like she was used to working and exercising a lot. She was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt that reached right above her navel to only show a small portion of her stomach. The pants she was wearing didn't look like they were pants anymore. They appeared to be cut off into a pair of shorts that just barely went past her knees. What shocked Zuko the most was the fact that she was wearing a black blindfold and standing on the edge of the cliff.

_No! She's my only chance right now for a possible cure!_ Was all Zuko could think at this point. The value of his uncle's life was more important than the girl's, yet just as equal at the same time. Without her, there would be no medicine and the death of the only family member who stands beside him. The guards had seen what caught his attention and were running towards the cliffs to try to climb up them in time. The girl took a step closer to the edge and had the toes of her right foot over it. "Don't jump!" The prince noticed escaped from his lips.

Too late though. By the time he said "jump", the girl had already been in the air.

* * *

Well. I left it as a cliffhanger. Sorry, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can with work and swimming and all that. As always, read and review. Please no flames. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, though. bows Thank you for your time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Okay. Just a few things before we start. Mostly out to reviewers. (Reviewers that is allowing me to see at this time. Don't get mad if I didn't include you.) Also, I have changed the title because of a small problem that is stated a bit downwards on the page.

**Finalfantasy Fanatic:** You were my first reviewer and for that I am grateful. I hope this next chapter entertains you just as well.

**Pissed:** Wow. I should've known for some people not to be kind when dealing with a problem. First, I did not know that there was a story by the title _The Fire's Shadow_. If I did, I would not of used it because I'm not one to rip off other people's ideas. Second, you did not have to review using the name "Pissed" and typing in capital letters, which on the web is used to indicate yelling. Take a chill pill. You could've just simply stated, "I think there's a bit of a problem." instead of accusing me of "stealing" your story title. I have changed the title, as of now, until I can think of a new one. Be a bit more considerate next time instead of jumping to conclusions with petty problems. Thank you, buh byez.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I own Kali and the idea of Shadowbenders. Refer to Chapter 1 for more details.

* * *

_Where we left off… _

_No! She's my only chance right now for a possible cure!_ Was all Zuko could think at this point. The value of his uncle's life was more important than the girl's, yet just as equal at the same time. Without her, there would be no medicine and the death of the only family member who stands beside him. The guards had seen what caught his attention and were running towards the cliffs to try to climb up them in time. The girl took a step closer to the edge and had the toes of her right foot over it. "Don't jump!" The prince noticed escaped from his lips.

Too late though. By the time he said "jump", the girl had already been in the air.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

His eyes widened in shock at the fact that she was plummeting towards the water fast. The soldiers who were half way up the cliff seen her then started climbing back down as fast as they could without breaking something. He ran over to the edge of the lake just as her feet hit the water. He quickly took off his armor and without thinking any further, Zuko dived in and searched underwater for the girl. _She had to have gone deep with how far up she was._ He continued to search, but to no avail. He couldn't find her and he was running out of breath. He came up for air and looked around frantically for a sign of air bubbles in the water. _Damnit, damnit, damnit!_

"Hey! Looking for me?" Came a voice from the lakes shore. A feminine voice. Not high pitched, but more of an alto tone to it. Zuko turned towards it to see the girl standing there with the two guards at her feet and the blindfold still over her eyes. She was soaked from head to foot, but with the color of her clothes, nothing was shown. She stood there looking in his direction. _How can she see me if she has that blindfold?_ It was now that the prince started hearing the voices of the villagers he met in his head. _'She's a strange one.'_

He swam to the shore and got out not taking his eyes off the girl before him. When he got out he walked over to her and seen his guards at her feet. They weren't unconscious, but they were making grunts and moans of pain. "What did you do to them?" Zuko asked with anger in his voice.

"Nothing at all. You shouldn't jump to conclusions. The one seen you jump in and lost his control. Next thing you know he starts to fall and grabs the other for support. They both tumble to the ground." The girl responded in a matter-of-fact tone and added with a smirk, "I thought it was quite comic."

"You expect me to believe this when you were wearing a blindfold the whole time!" While he said this, his fists were clenched and flames shot from them. Steam was rising from him as the water was quickly drying from his heightened body heat.

"Just because I have a blindfold doesn't mean that I don't have eyes elsewhere. I can see you perfectly right now."

"Oh really? Care to let me test that?"

"If seeing is believing for you, then sure."

Before Zuko could even ask a question, the girl started talking. "You're a Firebender. It was apparent when the flames were shot from your hands. You're taller than me, you have dark brown hair, amber eyes, and your face is scared on the left eye. I'm assuming that was from a burn."

Zuko just stood in shock. He was confused and utterly speechless on what was just said to him. It had to be sorcery of some sort. Or if anything a dirty, little illusion. He squinted his eyes at her then held up his right hand. He put up three fingers and held it there. Without a moment hesitation, "You're holding up three fingers." Said she in an exasperated tone.

With this notion the prince backed away from her a step and just looked at her like she was a creature that no one has ever seen before. "How are you doing this?" He asked with a tone of fright. He was trying to hold it in and he did well enough.

She looked to the side and had a smirk. "Notice anything different about me and you other than the obvious?"

Zuko looked at her and studied her. _'Other than the obvious'? Well apparently we're both human… Scratch that. I don't know what she is._ "I don't know what you're saying. I don't understand at all."

"What do you have that I don't?"

"I could answer that a certain way, but you might not like it." He said with a sarcastic grin.

"Other than the obvious." She said in a tone that also said, "Asshole."

_I could've sworn she rolled her eyes at me._ Zuko thought as he continued to investigate her. Five minutes went by and she was just standing there with her arm crossed with a look on her mouth that read, "I'm waiting." He about had given up and it was apparent when he looked away and to the ground. Then something hit him. He looked at the ground suspiciously and then his eyes widened to a realization.

He seen his shadow, but he didn't see the girl's. He turned his head as fast as he could up to the girl and she was staring his way with a smirk on her face. "Congratulations. You got it."

"What _are_ you?" Is all Zuko could mumble out as he kept his eyes on the girl.

"How about asking _who_ instead of _what_?" As she said this, a pitch-black figure stood behind her. It was the same shape as her only for eyes there were two glowing white circles that seemed to shift with the creature's mood. _Could it have a mood? It can't be real._ The shadowesque figure held one of its hands up to its mouth and it's eyes shifted in a way to make it look like it was laughing at him. If this were a person, Zuko would be angered. At this point, he was intimidated.

"My name is Kali. Why have you and these two come looking for me?" When she said "these two" she gently kicked one of them in the side with her foot.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"You wasted your questions trying to prove if I could see you."

"But…"

She cut him off short. "Why have you come looking for me? Surely it's not to find out what I am."

Zuko just stared at her for a few more seconds before he began to tell her about his uncle's situation. It didn't matter if she wasn't showing respect to him, or at least the respect he wanted. Right now he wanted help for his uncle. _Later, I'll deal with her tone._

* * *

I hope this chapter was good enough. As always, no flames please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Because of extreme writer's block, I am unable to think of a title. If any reader out there has a title idea, it would be nice if you left it in a review and I'll give you credit for the title the next time I update.

**Camel:** Well, it's updated! Hope you enjoy!

**Freedra Kyes:** Now's your chance to pick up from that awful 'lil cliffhanger and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope I don't let you down.

**KT (Pissed):** It's all good. It just upset me that you were trashing me for something that I didn't mean to happen. I hope you still want to read the story.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I own Kali and Shadowbender idea. Chapter 1 has more details.

_

* * *

_

_Where we left off…_

"My name is Kali. Why have you and these two come looking for me?" When she said "these two" she gently kicked one of them in the side with her foot.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"You wasted your questions trying to prove if I could see you."

"But…"

She cut him off short. "Why have you come looking for me? Surely it's not to find out what I am."

Zuko just stared at her for a few more seconds before he began to tell her about his uncle's situation. It didn't matter if she wasn't showing respect to him, or at least the respect he wanted. Right now he wanted help for his uncle. _Later, I'll deal with her tone._

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

After hearing about the elder man's situation, Kali stood there with her arms folded and one of her hands over her mouth. She looked as if she was in thought on the situation. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and her shadow went from standing behind her to going below her feet and along the ground where shadows are normally supposed to be. She then brought her hands up to the back of her head and untied the blindfold.

Zuko watched in an unnoticeable anticipation. He wanted to see what this girl's real eyes looked like. Not what the shadow's eyes looked like. He was still pretty shaken by that image he seen before him. Her blindfold came off and she opened her eyes. This shocked him a bit at what he seen. Her eyes were not blue, brown, green, or even amber like his. They were white. The iris of her eye was as white as the rest of it and you could see her pupils clearly peeking out from behind her eyelids. The only thing separating her iris from her eye was a thin black line.

_Is she blind? No… If she were, her pupil would be white. What's going on with this girl?_ He then, without thinking, shook his hand in front of her face. At this she gave him a look that seemed as if she was saying, "What the hell?" She stopped his hand from moving by grabbing his wrist and said, "Stop that. It's annoying." She then let go of his hand and watched as it dropped to his side.

"Are you blind?" Zuko questioned without missing a beat.

"What do you think?" Kali answered while raising an eyebrow.

"Your eyes are white."

"I know. And as always, there's a reason for everything."

"What's your reason?"

"We don't have time to discuss this." She said as she started walking towards the path that led to the older couple's house.

"Where are you going! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"Just get your armor on and follow me. I have to pick up some supplies at the barn and then we're going to your ship."

"What about the guards?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him and put one of her hands on her hips. "They'll see you're gone, panic, then the first thing they'll do is come to the ship. They seem smart enough to go through that thought pattern, so it doesn't matter."

Zuko had what she said run through his mind quickly and even pictured it. He then nodded and walked over to his armor. He was fairly dry from his anger outburst a few minutes before, so he just strapped the armor on and walked towards her. When he got about five feet away from her, she turned and walked along the trail towards the couple's house. They stayed quietduring the walk mainly because Kali seemed to be the non-talkative type and Zuko's mind just raced with questions the whole time, anyways.

They got to the house and the older woman seen Kali walking towards her with Zuko somewhat behind. She looked up at Kali and smiled ever so sweetly. "Hello, dear. Enjoy your swim?"

"I did, until Mr. Fire here decided to jump in and _'save'_ me." Kali responded with sarcasm in her voice.

This was all Zuko could take of this girl's attitude and started steaming. "How was I supposed to know! You're one of the biggest freaks I've ever seen! Jumping off cliffs with blindfolds, having dark figures around you! Nothing about you is right! _Nothing!_"

The woman just stared at him wide eyed, but Kali had a different look on her face. Her lips were tightened together to were you could only see a thin line and her eyes were squinted in annoyance. Or maybe even anger? She just gave this look to Zuko then turned towards the older woman. "I'll be going to his ship to aid him with a sick crew member. In fact, the crewmember is his uncle, which makes it more urgent. I hope you don't mind if I put my chores on hold a bit. Do you, Tsonsera?"

The woman was still a bit shaken from the prince's outrage and nodded meekly to Kali. She pasted a fake smile on her face to try to hide her slight fear. "It's not a problem at all, dear. Do what you have to." The older woman gave a quick glance towards Zuko and then turned to go into the house. When she was in the house, Kali's eyes went towards Zuko's direction. Those pure white eyes glared into his amber ones and in an annoyed and soft tone she said to him, "You came to me for help and you talk to me like that? I don't need your attitude and you're lucky I didn't tell you to just go to another island."

She started walking towards the barn and he heard her say something she didn't want him to hear apparently because she said it under her breath. "I show too much compassion for a Shadowbender…" After this was mumbled, she opened the barn door enough for her to get in and closed it behind her.

_Shadowbender? I've never even heard of such a thing…Just the four main elements._ At this thought, Zuko concluded his suspicion that this girl might just be insane and skilled at eye tricks. For him to see that dark figure behind her with those white orbs filled with laughter, it seemed too unbelievable to be true. He already started to deny its existence._ It just couldn't be real. It just couldn't._ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kali's voice.

"No. No. Stay here. I'll let you out later." She was talking to something in the barn, it seemed. Not to mention, he heard small caws and coos that were almost inaudible. Zuko swayed back and forth a bit trying to see what she was talking to and what was making the noise, but to no avail. He figured it might have been an animal of some sort. _Maybe her pet? _Before he could even get a sight of it, she had the barn door closed and walking towards him holding a bag that looked to have something in it.

"I have my supplies. Let's get to the ship so I can tend to your uncle." She said as she looked up at him.

"All right." Zuko replied. He then turned and walked in the direction of the docks with her following close behind.

* * *

Chapter 3 up and done. Hope you enjoy this one as well. Review and no flames, as always. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** I have found a new story title. I have checked via the search database to see if anyone had a story by this title. It didn't give me any bones, so I think I'm good with this one. One can only hope.

**Zuko's Girl (Nikki):** I have to thank you for your story idea. It was the inspiration to the new title I have. I will give you partial credit for the inspiration. Thank you so much. laughs I love you, too.

**Almostinsane:** I'm glad you enjoyed my story enough to put me in your favorites. It makes me feel really great.

**Camel:** Constant reviewer, eh? Well I'm glad I have someone who's keeping in touch. Thank you for the support. shifty shoves cookie in her mouth at great speed and eats it

* * *

**Disclaimer:** View Chapter 1… Sheesh…

* * *

_Where we left off…_

"No. No. Stay here. I'll let you out later." She was talking to something in the barn, it seemed. Not to mention, he heard small caws and coos that were almost inaudible. Zuko swayed back and forth a bit trying to see what she was talking to and what was making the noise, but to no avail. He figured it might have been an animal of some sort. _Maybe her pet? _Before he could even get a sight of it, she had the barn door closed and walking towards him holding a bag that looked to have something in it.

"I have my supplies. Let's get to the ship so I can tend to your uncle." She said as she looked up at him.

"All right." Zuko replied. He then turned and walked in the direction of the docks with her following close behind.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

After walking for a while, they reached the ship that was at the town's docks. Kali just looked up and down the gigantic ship and seemed in her own world. Zuko looked her way and studied her expression. _Is she surprised? In awe? She doesn't show much when it comes to emotions. That's for sure._ "Impressive sight, isn't it?" He said in a tone that showed a bit of arrogance. She nodded at his words and just replied. "Yea. It's pretty impressive."

Zuko's ego sort of deflated at the tone she said it with. She said it was impressive, but it was like she didn't even care. _Did she just say that to shut me up? _Zuko's good eye twitched in annoyance at this thought. "Lower the platform!" He yelled at one of the crewmembers. In no time at all, the platform was lowered and he was walking it to the upper deck followed by the girl.

When they got up to the deck, the man who lowered the platform looked at Kali wide eyed. Zuko turned to see her and the man at a sort of a stare down. She was looking at him blankly and he was looking at her in shock. Zuko could only guess it was because of her appearance. Out of nowhere, Kali slapped the man across his face and this made Zuko's jaw drop and eyes widen. He never was so shocked in his life. The man did nothing, but stare… at… her… Zuko closed his mouth in understanding and remembered what he said to her in front of the older woman. _She hates when people judge her on appearance… I should know about that more than anything…_

"Weren't you _ever_ taught it's impolite to stare!" Kali shouted at the shocked man. The Firebender didn't know what to do. He was outraged, yet somewhat intimidated. He just remained in place utterly speechless. "Learn some damn manners!" _Apparently she's not in a good mood, either._ Zuko sweat dropped at this thought, knowing that the mood was caused because of his outburst. _Why should I care, though? After this I'll never see her again._

She walked towards him leaving the crewmember in his stupefied state. "Well? Where's the patient? I want to see the condition myself." She asked in a tone that seemed a bit impatient to the young prince. He then nodded to her and walked to a hatch door that led below deck and into a dimly lit hallway. He led her to a room and opened the door. Inside was the elder man laying on a bed unconscious. There was another man in there standing next to him who was the ship's doctor. He was placing a damp rag on Iroh's head as they came in.

"How's his condition?" Zuko asked with a bit of sincerity in his voice.

"It seems to be getting worse since you left." The doctor replied weakly. He apparently didn't want to deliver this news to the prince.

Out of nowhere Kali walked over to Iroh and stood across the bed from the doctor. "How long has it been?" Kali asked and sounded very serious.

The doctor was surprised at the seriousness in her voice. He decided to answer her anyways. "About 5 days."

"What leg is it?"

"The right one."

Kali lifted the man's robe enough to examine his leg. She looked at it and ran her index finger over what appeared to be a red line. "He has blood poisoning now from whatever got him."

"How can you tell?"

"When the vein is red like this. It's not normal. The poison is going through the blood stream. I'm guessing you gave him something to slow his blood flow because by now it should've been farther up his leg. It's only at the knee right now."

"Well, yes we did. We've been giving him a dose everyday."

Zuko just watched in confusion as the two talked amongst themselves. Not because he didn't understand the medical jabber. It was something else that confused him. There was a grown man in front of him. One who studied medicine and surgery for years upon years. Then, there was a girl who looked about Zuko's age and seemed to know more about medicine than the man. It was just all very confusing and unbelievable to him.

While in his thoughts, he seen her take some things out of her bag and set them on a table. There were a few bottles, some powders, and a small wooden container. She also took out the black cloth that she had as a blindfold earlier and wrapped it around her nose and mouth. She opened the wooden container to show what looked like small knives and some needles with very thin thread. Zuko didn't like where the look of this was going. _Is she going to do surgery? _The doctor just stood there and observed what she was doing. It was like he was learning from a girl who should be learning from him.

She took out a towel and picked up one of the bottles. She moistened the corner with the liquid in the bottle and then wiped down the utensils in the box. After she cleansed the items, she then wiped the skin above the infected vein with the damp corner. "Are you sure he's unconscious?" She asked the man in a serious tone.

"He hasn't responded in a few days. I'm sure of it. The medicine we gave has a tiring affect." The doctor said.

"That means he's not completely knocked out." She then took another black cloth out of her bag and tossed it to him. "You're going to need this." She looked at Zuko. "And it would be a convenience if you stepped outside during this. Don't want any fumes getting to you."

"What are you intending to do?" Zuko asked curiously.

"I'm going to use a substance that will put him into a deeper sleep so he won't feel anything from the minor surgery. I don't want it affecting you, so please step outside. The doctor and I have everything under control." Kali responded.

Zuko gave the doctor a weary look, but he nodded to him in reassurance. Zuko then walked out of the room to leave them to their work. He didn't know if he would've left the room with just the girl in there, but the fact that there was a skilled doctor from the Fire Nation in there left him feeling more secure.

One thing was for sure… Whatever happened in there left Zuko more curious about the girl. She was strange and her knowledge about medicine at a young age just added to it. He just stayed out in the hallway and leaned against the wall. Not wondering about his uncle's outcome as much as he was wondering about the girl.

* * *

I hope I didn't bore you all to death with this chapter. Read and review. No flames. You all know the drill. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** I'm so glad this story is doing great. Some news out to all of my readers… If you would like to do fanart for my story, I would absolutely love it. One of my friends already sent me a picture of my character, Kali. (Thanks muches, Zukums!) So if you decide you'd like to do one, send me it via e-mail. I would love to see it.

Also, I'm sorry it took a bit longer than usual to update. I kinda knocked my head off the wall during the backstroke at my swim meet on the 28th and got a minor concussion. The headache I had was a bitch and I just couldn't do anything. Plus, work has been hectic. I work at a firework retail outlet and around the 4th of July it gets quite busy as you could imagine.

**

* * *

**

**KT:** Thanks for the great reviews and I'm glad you didn't think the last chapter was boring. I hope this one entertains you just as well.

**Almostinsane:** Thanks for another great review.

**Aangluva:** Woah, woah, woah… Hold up on the questions. I ain't one to revile anything of the sort earlier than what I intend to. You're just going to have to keep reading and be patient. Let your imagination work it's little wonders right now.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** View Chapter 1, bitches! Muhaha!

_

* * *

_

_Where we left off…_

Zuko gave the doctor a weary look, but he nodded to him in reassurance. Zuko then walked out of the room to leave them to their work. He didn't know if he would've left the room with just the girl in there, but the fact that there was a skilled doctor from the Fire Nation in there left him feeling more secure.

One thing was for sure… Whatever happened in there left Zuko more curious about the girl. She was strange and her knowledge about medicine at a young age just added to it. He just stayed out in the hallway and leaned against the wall. Not wondering about his uncle's outcome as much as he was wondering about the girl.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

To get his mind off of things, Zuko decided to walk around the ship a bit. He went up on deck and heard a slight commotion. "He was thereone second, then he wasn't when wegot up! We don't know where he is!" It was the two guards and Zuko just stood in front of them with his arms crossed and sighed. They looked at him and sweat dropped. "Oh… Hello Prince Zuko. Didn't know you were here..." One of them responded.

Zuko just shook his head and responded, "Just go to your quarters and get some rest." He watched them go down below decks with their shoulders hunched forward in shame. After they were out of sight, Kali's voice came into his mind. Specifically the part about how the guards would respond. All he did was give a bit of a smirk and shake his head. She had been right. Again. And all this was wearing him out. _This girl is driving me insane and I've only known her for a few hours._ At this thought, he turned back to the door and went downstairsto continue his wait in the hallway outside of the room where the girl and doctor were treating his uncle.

About two hours passed and he was still standing against the wall. He had his eyes closed like he was meditating and was breathing slowly. He opened his eyes upon hearing a click. The door was opening and the Fire Nation doctor walked outclosing the door behind him. He looked at Zuko and just shook his head. His eyes were wide, but not from shock. More so, it seemed, from amazement. "I don't know where this girl learned what she knows, but by the gods she's intelligent."

"What to you mean, Dr. Woshu?" The prince inquired.

"She did the surgery on her own. It was remarkable. I was in there basically as help with the minorities of the procedure. If anything, it surely was a learning experience for me. Too bad she won't be staying with us."

The prince just looked at him.The doctor seemed as if he was a child in a candy store with what just happened. "Why would you even want her to stay?" He asked in a cold tone.

"My field of work is a constant learning experience and I think I could learn quite a bit from her. I'm not an egotistical person. If there's someone who seems to know more than me about something, I'll admit it. What I do is try to learn as much as I can from them." With that said, Woshu nodded his head at the prince and continued down the hall and entered another room.

Zuko just stood there and thought about what the doctor said. After he seen him walk into the room he went into the one he came out of. The one with Uncle Iroh and Kali in it. As he walked it, he saw her standing there at the edge of the bed and wrapping a clean, white bandage around his leg. She looked up as he entered and gave him a small smile then looked down to finish tying the bandage. The cloth she used to cover her mouth and nose was now around her neck. She probably just pulled it down instead of untying it all the way. Once the bandage was tied, she pulled his robe down over his leg and looked back up at Zuko. "The stitched skin will take maybe about a week to heal. I would like to come back and check up on him then." Kali said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the bed Iroh was resting on.

"A week! We have to be out at sea now! The doctor here can just take them out!" Zuko yelled. He wanted to get backto his search for the Avatar. They were already a day behind now. Anymore and they wouldn't have an idea on where he was headed.

"Woshu doesn't know much about the procedure I did other than what he saw and if you don't remove stitches right, then all that will happen is that his leg will become infected again!" Kali responded in an aggravated tone.

"I don't have the time to waste and you suggest I stay here for a week! It's absurd!"

"It's the only choice you have if you want this man to get better!"

"There has to be another way!" And after Zuko said this they both went quiet. Kali looked to the side a bit and thought. "Well what if I travel with you for a week?" Kali responded.

"What?" Zuko asked with some confusion in his voice.

"What if I travel with you? It's been a few months since I've been moving and I'm getting pretty tired of the place I'm at now. I need to continue mytravels anyway."

Zuko thought for a few minutes on what se said. _Well… It would spare time from the search for the Avatar. Plus, we would have a skilled doctor for a week, most likely for free since she's going to be boarding with us._ He thought over the pros and cons and found, surprisingly, a lot more pros. "Fine. How long will it take you to get ready?"

"You can leave now and I can find you." Kali responded and tossed a blackstone to him.

Zuko caught it and looked at her with his eyebrow raised in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's a shadow stone. It gives off a pulse that I can sense and so can Midnight."

"Midnight?"

"You'll see when I find you at sea." She grinned and left the room with her bag.

After she was off the ship, Zuko told them to depart from the docks. The Fire Nation ship was out of sight from the island and the island was out of sight from the ship. Zuko just looked down at the black rock in his hand and shook his head. _That girl's insane. I'll probably never see her again._ At that thought, he felt his heart skip a beat and couldn't help but notice the sad feeling along with it. He just let out a sigh and continued looking in the direction of the island that they just departed trying to forget the feeling he just had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:** Hey. Sorry this took a while. As said, work has just been keeping me busy and same with swimming. I'm finally done working though (Or at least I think…) so my schedule should be a bit free.

This chapter, I have something a bit humorous at the end for you all. It's something a good friend of mine sent me and I think you'll enjoy it. More or less, it's a dialogue of his first encounter with Zuko. (Thanks Sean!)

**Almostinsane:** Thanks and umm… Yea. I kinda write these late at night and after a day of swim practice and work so I kinda miss things like that when I proofread. Sorry.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** View Chapter 1.

* * *

_Where we left off…_

"It's a shadow stone. It gives off a pulse that I can sense and so can Midnight."

"Midnight?"

"You'll see when I find you at sea." She grinned and left the room with her bag.

After she was off the ship, Zuko told them to depart from the docks. The Fire Nation ship was out of sight from the island and the island was out of sight from the ship. Zuko just looked down at the black rock in his hand and shook his head. _That girl's insane. I'll probably never see her again._ At that thought, he felt his heart skip a beat and couldn't help but notice the sad feeling along with it. He just let out a sigh and continued looking in the direction of the island that they just departed trying to forget the feeling he just had.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

It was two days since she left his ship. Two days he wondered in the back of his mind if she'd keep to her words. Two days that his uncle kept bothering him about information of the youth who cured his leg. Speaking of Iroh, he was able to move around with the help of a cane and to get up and down the stairs of the ship he had the help of a crewmember. He was showing that he was feeling much better because he was up to his normal antics. By this, I mean, he was teaching by using his "wise man" proverbs, playing Pai Gow, and drinking tea. His normal life on the ship, pretty much.

"Are you sure about what you saw with this girl, Prince Zuko?" The retired general questioned.

"Yes. It was like she could control her shadow. It was behind her and looked to have a mind of its own." Zuko responded. Both of them were at a table drinking tea. Iroh resting his leg on a pillow to ease the pain. How he wished the girl had a more powerful pain medicine than the one's the doctor on this ship had. Iroh just sat there in his thoughts and shook his head.

"What you saw had to be in your imagination. Believe it or not, there is a myth I heard that involves people called Shadowbenders." Iroh stated as he put his hand to his chin and looked up like he was trying to recall the story.

"Can you tell me about this myth, uncle?" Zuko inquired. He was quite curious.

The old man looked at him with a blank expression. "I suppose so. It's quite interesting, actually. The legend says that these 'People of Darkness' who lived in what was called the 'Shadow Nation' at the time existed 500 years ago. They were ridiculed because their powers came from shadows and not one of the four elements. More or less, they called it witchcraft and considered it a bad omen to talk to anyone of this nation because the dark is supposedly something considered evil. Their land was attacked out of hatred, but you could say it was fear. Fear of the unknown and the four nations didn't try to take time to discover more about them. Fear was what made them hated and the fear of them being attacked again and again is what made these Shadowbenders go into hiding. Just one day the whole landmass, nation, and people were gone. Nothing of their existence remained. Most were glad, but others who crave knowledge were upset. Something that could have been the greatest discovery in the world was no longer around all because of something called fear." The man had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"So… It's a myth, yet when you tell the story… You make it sound like it actually happened." Zuko said in a quiet, but confused voice.

"And that's how I heard it. As a myth, yet realistic in the tale. It would be very fascinating if they ever existed or were around now." Iroh responded taking a sip of tea afterwards. Zuko looked away, lost in thought, and took a sip of his tea. It was interrupted, though with the sound of someone pounding on the door. "Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko! You have to see this!" The crewmember opened the door right after this was said and Zuko stood up. "There's a giant bird flying this way! It looks as if someone's on it, as well!"

Zuko's mind went straight to the thought of the shadow stone he had in a pouch tied to the side of his belt. _It couldn't be…_ "Help my uncle get on deck." He ordered as he swiftly exited the room and ran up the stairs leading to the deck. As soon as he got up on deck, he went to his telescope. Sure enough, there was a bird as black as night flying towards them and he got a view of the rider. It was the girl. _She came back as she said she would._ "Prince Zuko! We have the catapult ready!" A guard reported.

"No need. We're not firing at her." Zuko responded. "That's the young doctor who came and helped my uncle." At this the crew went at ease and soon after went back to their usual duties. The bird was now right above the ship and it glided down and landed on the deck making a draft of wind, as it's giant wings flapped to ease it's landing. Once it was landed, Kali jumped off of it's back and went around to its face. The bird was remarkable. It looked like a ribbon-tailed hawk only it was black instead of red. It was also as big as the riding animals of the Earth Kingdom, the ostrich. It had silver eyes and there was a pack around its neck that was against its chest. Also, two smaller leather pouches that were tied to its legs. The bird wore a pendant that consisted of a silver chain and had a white stone in it that shone like a star.

Zuko walked over to her and looked at the bird in a sort of amazement. Before he could ask anything, she started talking. "This is Midnight. She's a giant ribbon-tailed raven. I use her for travel and she's one of the best friends a girl could have." Midnight bent her head down towards Kali and she started ruffling the bird's feathers a bit with one hand and holding the strap of the chest pouch with the other. At this motion, Midnight started cooing and closed her silvery eyes.

"I've don't think I've ever seen anything like this. Correction. I _know_ I haven't seen anything like this." Zuko turned to look at Kali and then he noticed something completely amazing. She didn't look like she did the day he found her. She had nicer clothes on to begin with and not to mention, she was wearing shoes this time. Also, her hair was a bit neater. It was tied back with a white string, but this time it looked as if she put a bit of effort into it and the bangs were hanging down again. She had the blindfold tied around the white band in her hairto which Zuko could only guesswas someplace for it to be held.

Kalihad a pair of faded black, baggy pants on and they were tucked into a pair of black boots. She had an orient, button-up styled shirt on that reached to about the middle of her thighs and under the orient styled shirt was a white long-sleeved shirt. The orient styled shirt was beautiful. It was a black silk like material and the trim and buttons of it were silver. (**A/N: **If you seen the episode titled _The Waterbending Scroll_, it's based on what Zuko's training outfit looks like only different colors, a white shirt under it, and a bit more decoration to clear up any confusion.)

Also, there was a silver and white emblem stitched on the shirt over her left breast and it appeared to be a nation symbol. How the Air Nation has three air currents and the Fire Nation has a flame and etcetera, etcetera. The symbol on her shirt was a wisp sewn in silver thread, like other nations have in their emblems, but diagonal to it in the northeast direction was a similar symbol. The second symbol was a thinner stitch, half it's size, and sewn with white thread instead of silver. It was like the wisp had a shadow behind it.

Zuko stared at the symbol and tried to think of what it was or if it may have been a symbol of a city she came from. He must've been staring for too long because Kali made an attention-grabbing cough and made his eyes avert to hers and interrupted his thoughts. "You do know that it's not nice to stare, right?" At this Zuko made a quick glance around to see if anyone noticed his little mistake. No one was staring at him, but more so staring at the strange girl. _Thank the gods._ Was all Zuko could think at the moment and let out an unnoticeable sigh.

"You have to excuse my nephew. He sees something a bit different and he'll gawk at it all day." Zuko straightened and his eyes widened a bit. _Damn… Uncle Iroh noticed…_ Was all that went through his mind as he sweat dropped. He turned and squinted his eyes at his uncle in a sense that was saying "Don't embarrass me right now." Iroh picked up on it and grinned slyly at him. He turned back towards the girl. "Why did it take you so long to get here?"

"Well, when I left that day I had to go back to Tsonsera and Azer, the older couple I was staying with if you remember, and bid my farewells. Not to mention, just spend a bit more time with them. Then when I finally got out on flight, I had to stop that night for a bit of rest and to eat."

"Still shouldn't have taken that long." Zuko replied.

"Well you're on a giant ship traveling in the ocean… I'm on a bird that flies at a slower pace and needs to stop to rest. I think the time I got here was very reasonable." After she said this, Kali looked over Zuko's shoulder at the old man standing behind him holding himself on the cane and shook her head in a disappointing manner. "You shouldn't be up and around, sir. You should be resting your leg." She walked over and stood in front of him. Like Zuko, she was taller than the man and had to tilt her head down to meet his gaze.

"I rested all day yesterday and all day today. I want to move around a bit and get some fresh air. You can't blame an old man for wanting that." Iroh responded with an innocent smile.

"I can't blame you, but I can be against it." She said as she crossed her arms and her lip curled into a small grin.

Trying to change the subject, "My nephew's manners must be slipping. He never introduced us properly." Iroh stated and looked at Zuko with his eyebrow raised.

Zuko just gave him a small glare and let out a barely audible growl. "Uncle Iroh, Kali. Kali, Uncle Iroh." He said as he pointed from the one to the other then crossed his arms after he completed his short introduction. Iroh gave him an exasperated look and said, "It's hard to believe you're the prince of the Fire Nation, sometimes."

"You asked me to introduce her and I did." Zuko said giving him another glare.

"You could've been nicer about it."

"It was nice enough."

"You're so spoiled sometimes."

"I'm not spoiled!"

"You should try to be a bit happier in your life."

"You should try to get off my back sometimes!"

They were interrupted by laughter. Simultaneously, they looked at the girl with a surprised expression. She had her hand up to her mouth with her eyes closed giggling away. She said between laughter "It apparent… you two care for each other a lot… to fight like that." She brought her hand down and opened her eyes to show a content smile and feeling.

Zuko just stared at her wide eyed and tried to think how their argument was amusing and Iroh gave a small smile back to her because he understood what she meant. "So, Miss Kali. What nation are you from? You're not wearing any specific colors that would denote the obvious and I'm quite curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She said with a slightly annoyed smile, but tried to hide it.

"I have eight more lives, then." He said with a grin.

Kali just looked at him and then looked to the side. It appeared she had a bit of sadness in them. It was like she didn't want to answer. After a bit she let out a small laugh and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I'm an old man and have been around for ages. Seen many things and nothing too surprising." Iroh said giving her a smile that said she could trust him.

She let out another laugh only this one sounded a bit nervous. Still looking away and refusing to meet their gaze she let out, "I'm from the Shadow Nation." At these words, the two men looked at her with wide eyes as if she were insane.

* * *

**Sean: **Does it hurt when I doooooooo… this? -pokes one part of his burnt side- 

**Zuko: **Quit it...

**Sean: **How about this? -poke-

**Zuko: **Quit it...

**Sean: **Ohh! Ohh! How about this? -pokes with two fingers-

**Zuko: **-snaps and begins to burn the crap out of Sean- I SAID QUIT IT!

**Sean: **... -cough- -puff of smoke comes out of his mouth as he coughs-

**Mari: **-comes in with a first aid kit- Now what did we learn today, Sean?

**Sean: **...Not to poke burn victims 'cause they'll use their magic powers to kill me?

**Mari: **That's right. -pats him on the head-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:** Sorry it took a while. My birthday was yesterday (July 10th) and I was busy, busy. Story of my life anymore, I guess. Well, I'm still trying to get my chapters out there for my fans and I hope you can have the patience for me. I'm not worthy! -bows-

Also! If you check out the homepage in my profile on you'll be taken to the MySpace of Mari Star. There, look at the pictures. Ignore the one of me, but pay attention to the fan art some good friends made for me. They're great and I'm encouraging others to do fan art as well. I absolutely love it!

**

* * *

**

**Almostinsane:** I cannot help when I do that. Please just ignore it. Sometimes it's that does it and I have no control so just ignore it. Please continue reading, though.

**Randomgirl:** Wow. Such enthusiasm. I hope you like this chapter as well and I would love some cyber chocolate.

**Disclaimer:** View Chapter 1.

_

* * *

_

_Where we left off…_

Kali just looked at him and then looked to the side. It appeared she had a bit of sadness in them. It was like she didn't want to answer. After a bit she let out a small laugh and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I'm an old man and have been around for ages. Seen many things and nothing too surprising." Iroh said giving her a smile that said she could trust him.

She let out another laugh only this one sounded a bit nervous. Still looking away and refusing to meet their gaze she let out, "I'm from the Shadow Nation." At these words, the two men looked at her with wide eyes as if she were insane.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

After a few moments of eye gawks, they decided to take the conversation inside the meeting room of the ship. Kali left Midnight on the top deck, where she sat herself down and would caw loudly at anyone who'd try to come close to her. They sat at the table in the small room and a servantbrought them some tea. Iroh then dismissed him and he closed the door on his way out. "So… I hope you like ginseng tea. It's one of my personal favorites." Iroh said trying to break the cold atmosphere of silence. Kali just took a small sip and nodded. "It's good, but my personal favorite is peppermint tea." She then looked at the old man and gave him a soft smile.

"So… Kali, was it? You have me quite intrigued. You say you're from the Shadow Nation?"

"That is right, sir." She said and nodded at him to confirm her answer. She sounded as if she had a bit of fear in her voice.

"My uncle told me that the Shadow Nation is nothing but a myth. How do you expect us to believe you?" Zuko said with a tone of arrogance.

"I never expected you to. In fact, it was the first thing I mentioned before I told you what nation I was from." Kali responded.

"You're nothing but a liar! I can see right through your little charades!"

"They're not charades! It's Shadowbending and it's no different than any other bending!"

"I don't know you well enough to even begin to believe that!"

"Enough from the both of you!" Iroh interrupted in a forceful voice. "You both fight instead of trying to discuss!" The man let out a sigh and turned his gaze back to Kali. "Please. Explain what you mean." Kali looked at the man and sighed herself. "Where to begin…" she muttered unsure of how to start. "Maybe it will help if I asked you questions and you could go from there?" Iroh insisted to which Kali nodded and said with a smile, "That would help a lot."

"Well, for starters, according to myth the Shadow Nation disappeared hundreds of years ago." Iroh started, but got cut off. "About 500 to be exact." Kali said, but seen the old man give her a blank stare. "Sorry…" she mumbled and held out her hand as a signal for him to continue. "Now… It just vanished by what the myth said. How could a huge land mass vanish, people and all?" At this question Kali closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "No turning back now and telling you I was lying, right?" She asked with a small grin. "Pretty much." Iroh replied and let out a small chuckle. Zuko just sat and waited for her response and was very intrigued to what she had to say.

"My people were tired of being persecuted of our powers and our rights of passage to earn our powers. Unlike the other benders, we aren't born to Shadowbend. We have to go through trials and rituals. Some easy and some very painful. The other nations considered it more as witchcraft than as an actual talent. What they never learned, or tried to, was that you had to be part of the Shadow Nation to be a Shadowbender. The tests and trials awaken the power that lies dormant in our blood."

"So… Everyone in your nation is born to be a Shadowbender, but only if they choose to be one?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. Unlike the other nations where there's so many who are born to be benders and so many who aren't... Like you. You're a Firebender, yet there are people of the Fire Nation who can't be. In the Shadow Nation, everyone's born with the capability. It's just whether or not they choose to use this capability."

"That's very fascinating. Please continue, though. You have my curiosity probed." Iroh stated.

Kali nodded and looked up towards the ceiling as she continued. "After years of being tortured and attacked, the elders of the nation found a way to conceal our country. It was a spell that we usedand it turned the land into one huge shadow, if you could imagine that. It can't be seen and if boats would travel near it, they'd just keep sailing through it. You people call it the Dark Sea because the water there looks so dark."

Iroh's eyes widened at what she said. "I have sailed the Dark Sea before. You're telling me that the Shadow Nation's spell is what makes it dark and I sailed through a concealed landmass?" At what his uncle said, Zuko as well looked at the girl with his eyes widened. "You can't be serious…"

"I am." Kali responded and looked at them both. "That's where the Shadow Nation is. The Dark Sea is the shadow of the entire nation. I'm sure you've also heard tales about that Sea being 'haunted'." She said this last part with a humorous grin.

Iroh then thought back to the time he was sailing the Dark Sea. He thought about how he heard voices the whole time, but thought it was only paranoia because of the rumors of the haunted Sea. He looked at her and laughed. "Yes. I did hear those tales. I also heard the voices said to be the ghosts."

Kali grinned. "Those are the people who live in the Shadow Nation. The faint voices you can hear through the illusion. The spell is supposed to be sound proof, but it didn't turn out that way. Guess those old timers need to sharpen their skills or something."

Zuko and Iroh just stared at her in astonishment. They didn't know what to think. She was weaving a tale to them that seemed unreal yet so real at the same time. Zuko couldn't think clearly on the subject and Iroh was still shocked on the fact that the Dark Sea contained a secret of great magnitude. Many thoughts ran through the elder's mind. _The girl. Why did the girl leave?_ Iroh thought. He eventually asked. "I left because I wanted adventure. I was tired of being on that island and I wanted to see the world. I wanted to see what we locked ourselves away from all these years." She looked down. "I wanted the other people of my nation to see it. The elders made a deal with me. I would be able to leave and travel, but I'm not able to come back. It would be a risk for me to come back, they said. The only way I could come back is if I brought good news of this world and enough for the elders to let the spell down. There hasn't been much good news in the years I've been traveling, though." She then tried to give a lighthearted smile.

"You mean because of the war?" Zuko asked.

"Pretty much." Kali responded looking at him.

"You're against the war?" Zuko inquired and Kali could feel the temperature of the room changing.

"I'm against anything that will keep the Shadow Nation in hiding. Including this quest for power." Kali said and gave him a small glare.

"Then you are nothing but the enemy!" Zuko stood up and pointed a finger at her.

Kali stood up on this and her glare became more noticeable. "I'm the enemy of no one! It doesn't matter what's right or wrong for someone else! I follow my own heart and decide! I don't like this war! I don't like it for many reasons! That doesn't keep me from hating people of the Fire Nation, though! As long as they treat me right then I'll treat them right, but until this war stops I can never go home!"

Zuko lowered his hand to his side and his glare went soft. _All she wants to do is go home. Like me… _"How do you travel nation from nation if you do not declare where you're from?"

"I lie. I can't really tell people where I'm from. They wouldn't understand. If I'm in the Earth Nation, I say I'm from there. Same with anywhere else." Kali responded quietly.

"Why did you tell us the truth then? Or have you been lying this whole time?" Zuko responded and raised his eyebrow as he was sitting back down.

"It's kind of hard to lie to someone who seen my bending with their own eyes. I had to tell you the truth." Kali then sat back down and grabbed her cup to take a sip of tea. There was silence for a good few minutes. They just all sat peacefully and drank their tea. Once Iroh could sense Kali's sudden anger risego down he continued talking. "I'd like to know about these trials and rituals that you had to go through."

Kali sat the cup down slowly and looked at Iroh. It seemed that from his one comment all emotion drained from her eyes and face. She had no expression at all. "I wishnot to say anything about the trials." Her voice was quiet and cold. "May I please be shown to the room I will be staying in?"

Zuko and Iroh just stared at her for a moment and got a sense of stress from her. Zuko got up and then showed her to her room figuring they got enough information for today.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was slow and drawn out. I didn't mean for it to be, but I wanted to get some sort of explanation for her in there to clear up some mystery. Not all, though. -winks- 


End file.
